The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Jamesbrittenia hybrida with compact habits and large red flowers. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Jamesbrittenia hybrida ‘cv.5-590. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Jamesbrittenia hybrida ‘cv.6-675. The new variety was discovered in August 2006 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Danbrit8’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in September 2006 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.